


Let's Be Kids Again

by skeleton_comics



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_comics/pseuds/skeleton_comics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy decide to have fun with a game of hide and seek after the first concert of Warped Tour 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Kids Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadfrnk (SuckMyKilljoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckMyKilljoy/gifts).



> This is for deadfrnk, who's not feeling that great. Feel better dude, I hope you work everything out. Enjoy!  
> ~Bee

As Gerard sang the last words of 'Helena', everyone in the crowed cheered, some of them even crying.

 

“Thank you all so much, you’ve been a wonderful first crowd!” He called as he jogged off of the stage, waving to the fans and meeting Patrick, Pete, Andy, and Joe on the grass off to the side, Frank following after handing his guitar to a member of the crew.

 

“Hey, Gerard! Frank! Sounds like you’ve got a lot of fans that love you guys,” Pete commented, and the rest of the group turned around and waved as he sat down.

 

“Hi Mikey,” he said quietly, and nodded to the rest of My Chemical Romance coming up the hill from the stage.

 

“Hey, Pete,” Mikey blushed and sat next to him. The short exchange was so awkward, Frank could barely stand it as he rolled his eyes.

 

“We have the crew packing up our stuff now,” He plopped himself next to Gerard, sipping a beer.

 

“Hey guys,” Pete said after a moment, “I have a brilliant idea,” He smiled and everyone groaned.

 

“Pete, last time you had a ‘brilliant idea’, it ended up in flames. Literally. They were like, 10 feet high, dude,” Patrick said, shaking his head.

 

“Uh, yeah, and it was fucking awesome. Isn’t that right, Joe?” Pete called out to Joe, who seemed to be in deep conversation with Ray about something having to do with guitars and hairspray.

 

“What? Not now, Pete, Ray is gonna tell me a ‘fro trick he learned last year,”

 

“Whatever. Anyway, that brilliant idea I have. You will be blown away at it,” Pete was standing now, holding out his arms like he was the fucking messiah.

 

“Oh come on Pete, get on with it already,” Mikey poked Pete’s leg.

 

“Okay, Mikeyway, only for you. Let’s all play hide and seek. It’ll be just like we’re kids again and it’s gonna be amazing,”

 

“Actually, that sounds pretty fun,” Frank said, and Gerard seemed to think for a moment before nodding. Patrick just rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever,” He grumbled, and tried to hide a smile.

 

“I’m in,” Andy said, and Bob just shook his head.

 

“Nah. I’m kinda tired. I’m just gonna keep reading, or maybe take a nap,” he said, setting his book down that he brought with him and laying on the grass.

 

“Party pooper,” Pete mumbled before looking at Joe and Ray.

 

“No thanks, can’t you see we’re having a serious discussion here,” Joe rolled his eyes and kept talking to Ray about how Slash would _totally_ crush Tom Morello in a guitar battle, Ray nodding along.

 

“Fine, you weirdos. As for the rest of you, I’m it! Now go hide, I’m only counting to 50 so you motherfuckers better run. Bob is base,” Pete called, and Bob gave him a look of pure annoyance.

"There isn't even a base in hide and seek," He grumbled and put his book over his eyes. Pete grinned that shit-eating grin of his, covered his face, and began to count. Frank nodded at Gerard, put down his beer, and grabbed Gerard’s hand, pulling him away from Pete.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Gerard laughed quietly, and Frank only smiled at him deviously in response. Frank continued dragging him along the grass as the sun went down.

 

“Come on, in here,” Frank motioned to a small corner under the stage, lifting the black curtain-like fabric to let Gerard get into the cramped space. He nodded encouragingly and Gerard scowled and crawled in. Pete was now somewhere around 40, covering his eyes and spinning in circles. Frank stifled a laugh and followed Gerard.

 

“Oh my god, it is so tight in here,” Gerard whined, folding his black suit-clad legs.

 

“Sorry, I’ve only been down here alone, and as you can see, I’m pretty compact,” Frank whispered, trying to concentrate while being pressed up against Gerard.

 

“Why the fuck were you even here you dumbo? Hunting for mice? And there are probably spiders down here, by the way,”

 

“I was exploring before the show,” Frank wheezed, eyes widening in fear at the mention of spiders and grabbing Gerard’s arm.

 

“I’m kidding, there probably aren’t any spiders down here Frankie, don’t worry. I’ll protect you if there are,” Gerard breathed and rolled his eyes- Frank would have seen it if the corner weren’t so dark and he wasn’t so damn close to Gee. Frank shifted so that he was more comfortable, and ended up nearly sitting on Gerard. He gasped slightly when the other man actually pulled Frank onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Frank’s middle.

 

“Is this okay?” He murmured into Frank’s ear, and Frank was so alarmed and ecstatic because _holyshithe’ssittinginhiscrush’slapholyshitshitshit_ that he almost didn’t reply, but managed to nod slightly. Gerard sighed and Frank twisted around.

 

“Hey, Gee?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How would you like to be my boyfriend?” Frank said the words before he even comprehended that they escaped his lips. He’d known that Gerard was gay for a long time, and Gerard knew that Frank was also gay, but he didn’t know that Frank had a raging crush on Gerard and now was completely terrified at what he’d just carelessly said.

 

“Uhmmm,” Gerard froze for a moment, and Frank started to panic, but Gerard spoke again.“Yes. Yes, Frank, I would like that very much,” Gerard whispered. Frank twisted around so that he was still on Gerard’s lap, but facing him. The amount of happiness that Frank was feeling at that moment was incredible, and he felt like he could do anything. Need a cure to the common cold? He’ll figure it out. Want to hear the hardest guitar solo ever? Frank can play it. Your cat is stuck in a tree? Frank will save it. Need some spiders killed? Gladly done, the motherfuckers should burn in hell.

 

That’s when he also felt lips come into contact with his own, and he gasped into the kiss, then kissed back.

 

“AHA!” The black fabric was suddenly ripped away, revealing a triumphant Pete which quickly turned into a confused and slightly alarmed Pete. Frank ripped away from Gerard, thwacking his head on the bottom of the stage and groaning.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Mikey yelled from next to Pete, and covered his eyes. “I AM SO SCARRED FOR LIFE. HOLD ME, PETE,” Mikey ran into Pete’s arms and buried his face into his shirt. Pete smiled slowly, winked at Gerard and Frank, and walked with Mikey back up the hill. They were holding hands the whole way, and Frank looked at Gerard, grinning. Patrick and Andy quickly followed the duo, laughing quietly at them as they jogged up the hill.

 

Frank could tell that this was going to be a great tour.


End file.
